The present technology relates to a power storage device, a power storage system, an electronic apparatus, an electric vehicle, and an electric power system.
In recent years, use of secondary cells such as lithium-ion batteries has rapidly spread to power storage devices for storing electric power, storage batteries for vehicles, and the like, which are combined with new energy systems such as solar cells and wind power generation. So as to generate high power, a battery system to which one or more electric storage devices are connected is used. A power storage device is formed by housing one or more battery blocks in an outer casing, for example. A battery block is formed by connecting unit batteries (also referred to as electric cells or cells; hereinafter referred to simply as battery cells as appropriate) that are an example of power storage elements.
Patent Documents 1 through 4 shown below disclose technologies relating to power storage devices.